Another Chance
by Dirty Prudence
Summary: AU but with magic. No Voldie! Slash HPDM. Harry finds life futile and pointless, and works to end it. And he does. The problem he wakes up, but to a new world. Why?
1. Prologue

**Another Chance by DP**

**Summary: AU (but with magic). No Voldie! Slash HP/DM. Harry finds life futile and pointless, and works to end it. And he does. The problem - he wakes up, but to a new world. Why?**

**Warnings: Slash! (No likie - no readie!) um…I'm not too sure about other warnings…**

**Prologue**

Harry stood against the ledge of the highest tower in Hogwarts. It was the Astronomy Tower were every Wednesday the Gryffindors and Slytherins would march up the twelve agonising flights of stairs and stay out for three hours studying the constellations. He looked up into the stars and watched with a small, sad smile glazed his lips. It was beautiful, he thought.

Every night since they arrived in Hogwarts, Harry had come to the Astronomy Tower to relax and think. To get away. Things were happening between the 'Golden Trio', as many had come to call them. They weren't the Golden Trio anymore. Hermione was getting too smart to be considerate and Weasley was too brainwashed with being Quidditch Captain to pay any attention to anything. Harry had quit the team after he and Weasley got into another row.

'Stop being such a git, Weasley,' said Harry as Weasley got on to his sister about her mishaps during the Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw. 'It's just a game. You honestly need to get your priorities straight.'

Weasley stopped and turned to him. 'What?'

'You heard me,' Harry leered.

'Get my priorities straight?'

'I'm quite sure that's what I said.'

'Said he who believes he's mightier than every one else because he makes better marks than _any_one else in this bloody school. Even _if_ he doesn't have any friends.'

'Well, if you didn't always have your head stuck in Quidditch clouds-'

'It's better than being a teacher's pet.'

'Grow up, Weasel.'

'Would you rather talk about your seeker skills?'

'I don't see any reason since I quit.'

'What?' cried Weasley.

'You heard me.'

'But you can't.'

'But I already have. Too bad you're too busy being an arse.'

Harry watched as the stars glittered and twinkled beautifully. Things were turning out so terrible wrong. The Gryffindors were upset with him for obvious reasons, and Harry wouldn't even bother reconsidering. Hermione had never been a friend, just Weasley's girlfriend. He was falling deeper and deeper into depression. His marks were dropping, though not low enough for Hermione Granger to pass him.

It was hard to have parents that were too busy for you during childhood. Hard when you grew up being bullied because you had to wear glasses and your hair wouldn't lie flat, and there was no one to turn to. Hard when you couldn't 'come out' in the wizarding world. Hard when Gryffindors were more narrow-minded than the Slytherins.

He wished he had never been in Gryffindor.

And a shooting star flew over. He smiled sadly. 'I wish – I had taken Draco Malfoy's hand in friendship that day on the Hogwarts Express,' he said as he climbed on top of the ledge and, before he changed his mind, which he knew he'd do if he waited another second, dove into the night.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The last thing Harry expected was to find himself alive – and much less, in a bed in the hospital wing.

'Mr Potter?' he recognised the voice as Madam Pomfrey. 'We started to worry, considering sending you off to St Mungo's if you didn't wake within the next day. After all – that was a terrible fall you had.'

'No-' he moaned.

'What?' she stopped.

'No! No!' Harry sat up and groaned. 'I should be dead. It's impossible to survive that high of a fall.'

'Well, I daresay you're lucky to be alive, Mr Potter,' she said handing him his glasses. 'I always warn you to be more careful when playing Quidditch each time you come here needing to be patched up. Horrible game, if you ask me.'

Harry stopped. 'Quidditch?'

'Don't you remember?" she asked 'You were hit be a bludger in the back of the head and then fell several hundred feet in the Quidditch match against Gryffindor.'

'I beg your pardon?' Harry's eyes widened.

'I suppose you don't.'

'Perhaps you better help me out because the last time I checked I was _in_ Gryffindor and I was in _no_ Quidditch match.'

'Oh dear,' she said.

'Yeah.'

'What's the last thing you remember?'

Harry gulped wondering if he should tell her. 'I really don't think I should say.'

'I can't help you if you don't tell me,' she said. 'Or would you rather talk to Professor Snape. He's your Head of House.'

'You're out of your mind!' he declared. 'Snape hates me!'

She laughed. 'Dear boy, he's you're adoptive father. I assure you, he doesn't hate you.'

'You're either a really bad liar or it's a nightmare come true.'

'Oh, no, Mr Potter,' she smiled. 'I'm afraid it's all true.'

'But what happened to my parents? They were fine in my – er – other life. They aren't dead are they?'

'No, though, I don't think it's my place to tell you, dear,' she said nervously. 'Let me just call down Professor Snape.'

'But-'

'I promise, Mr Potter, he won't be angry with you.'

Harry looked at her nervously. 'I know, but can you tell him? I don't think I can.'

She looked at him sadly. 'Of course.'

Snape walked in several minutes later, pulling Harry from his thoughts. He was the familiar Potions Master walking towards him. Madam Pomfrey hurried past the bed and up to Snape, stopping him from approaching Harry further.

'Something's happened to Mr Potter.'

'Is he all right? He looks OK.'

'He's perfectly well, but perhaps we should take this to my office before you talk to Harry.'

There was a silence. 'All right.'

They past the bed where Harry sat and Harry looked down at his hands again. He heard the door close and he waited.

He sighed and looked around the room. He looked over to the bedside table and saw a green and grey Quidditch uniform and a black broom standing against it. He picked it up and examined it a bit closer. Inscribed on the side of the broom was 'Lightning Bolt 2005'. He ran his hand over the finely polished black wood but stopped when he found a rough patch. He saw nothing until he tilted it into the light. Finely carved, just under the hilt, was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

And his heart stopped.

The door opened to Madam Pomfrey's office and she and Professor Snape walked out. They walked over to him but he didn't bother to look up. His hands were shaking and he stopped breathing.

'Mr Potter?'

He gasped.

'Are you all right?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up.

'Mr Potter?'

'What is this?' he asked.

'Your broom?'

'No!' he pointed to the carving near the end of his broom. 'This!'

They looked at the inscription.

'Oh dear...' came Madam Pomfrey's whisper.

'Poppy, could you leave us?' asked Snape and she nodded and left.

He say in the chair next to Harry's bed. 'Tell me about your life in Gryffindor, please. Then maybe I can fill in all that's different here.'

He looked up at the professor. 'Are you - am I really - did you adopt me?'

'Yes, Harry.'

'Why?' asked Harry. 'Are my parents OK?'

'They're - in prison, Harry,' he said sadly. 'Your parents were never the _best_ parents.'

'What do you mean? I don't understand.'

'Then I suppose there are more differences than just school-life, but home-life, as well,' Snape sighed. 'You're father is a very sick man. We always supposed he had this oddity about him, even at school.

'And your mother is just as disturbed.

'Your father sexually molested and raped you when he was drunk and you mother beat you.'

'Fucking hell!' cried Harry.

'I found you crying in your bedroom as you furiously tried to clean the blood off with the old pair of pyjamas you were wearing. I then took you with me to St Mungo's so they could take care of you while I went to the Ministry to tell them of what happened. Your parents were immediately arrested and sent to prison.'

'H-how old was I?'

'Only eight,' said Snape. 'You were in hospital for several weeks in which time I was fighting for custody over you.'

'Really?' asked Harry shyly. 'You did that for me?'

'Of course. Why?'

'It's just hard to believe. The other you - hates me,' said Harry. 'You think I'm this rich little shit, you hate my father, though I can't blame you. You like to take the piss out of me, especially during lessons...'

'Well, I do hate your father, but I'd never do something so low as to make a fool out of you, _especially_ during lessons,' he said. 'You've lived with me for nearly ten years. I love you like a son.'

Harry looked down, embarrassed, but smiled, nevertheless. 'Thank you, sir.'

'Call me Sev. Both you and Draco do so.'

'About Draco Malfoy...'

'Not right now,' interupted Severus. 'Right now I want you to tell me about your other life.'

Harry sighed. 'Er - I grew up being ignored by my parents and bullied by other kids in grammar school. I never had any friends. Even at Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts and stuck to my studies. Urm - I joined the Quidditch team my second year. I was Seeker. Ron Weasley used to be a friend of mine, until I realised he was using me to be his Seeker for Quidditch. All he thought about was Quidditch as he was the Quidditch Captain. He had this "Holier than Thou" sense about him. Telling everyone on the team how to do their fucking job when he was a shitty Keeper.

'Malfoy offered his hand in friendship our first year and I now wish that I hadn't refused it.. I fell deeper in to depression. Especially these few past months. I made Outstanding on all my OWLS, but it didn't help.

'I hated eveything about my life. My family. My friends. Me. I never felt there was a meaning to life. Others believed in some superior being and I didn't. In fact, if I did believe, I'd hate him for doing this to me. I came here to Hogwarts and continued to get picked on by Malfoy and his little Slytherin gang. The other Professor Snape mercilessly teased me every chance that awoke. And my best and only friend was suddenly no longer a friend, but just as much a rival to me as Malfoy was. I can't - remember a single happy moment in my life. I hated myself more than I hated Malfoy and Weasley combined. In fact, I understood what Malfoy went through. Picking on me, hating me. His home-life isn't all that dissimilar to mine. I pitied us both, but at least - he had friends, and I noticed that he smiled and laughed - something I haven't done since before my father started his job as a Hit Wizard. Mum was an Auror, but then became an Unspeakable. They didn't have time to come home and visit. I never saw them - hell, I started to forget what their faces looked like.

'I committed suicide by jumping off the Astronomy Tower. The thing is - I'm not dead, in fact, I'm not even in the right life,' Harry finished.

There was silence for a moment. Neither knew what to say of do. Another few moments passed before Snape spoke up.

'Perhaps - I could counsel you,' he said with a sad gaze at Harry. 'Lift some weight off of your shoulders.'

'I don't think so...'

'Don't be silly. Even if it's only to visit you can come by my office every night, if you like. I'm used to you stopping by quite often.'

Harry smiled. 'Actually, that would be nice,' he looked back down as his racing broom, again running his fingers over his and Draco Malfoy's name.

'You met Draco your first summer with me. As his godfather, and potions master, I taught him potions. You grew up together. Were there for each other, especially when Draco began to change.'

'Change, sir?' asked Harry. 'What do you mean?'

'Draco's a Veela. You _do_ know what a Veela is, don't you?'

'Of course. I didn't take Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and read more than a quarter of the library just because I was bored.'

'I didn't know. I was just making sure,' said Severus.

'I'm sorry, but yes, I know,' said Harry. 'Though they had more on female Veelas than male.'

'No, there's nor much to male Veelas other than thry're sex-craved.'

'So,' Harry drawled. 'I'm his mate?'

'Yes,' Severus nodded. 'You'll have to ask Draco for the details, I don't get into sexual affairs.'

Harry looked back down at his broom and took a deep breath, his lungs aching only slightly.

'Harry...' started Severus. 'There's actaully something I must know...'

'Sev!' the hospital wing door suddenly burst open. 'Why didn't you get me?'

Draco Malfoy stalked through the doors to find the Potions Master and his lover sitting comfortable in the corner of the room. He started to walk up to them when Severus stood, stopping Draco.

'Uncle Sev?' Draco looked up at his godfather clearly confused.

'I need to speak with you before you talk to Harry,' said the Potions Master as he ushered Draco towards the other side of the room.

Harry looked down at his broom again. 'Why?' he heard the concern in Draco's voice. 'Is he all right? Are you all right, Harry?'

Harry looked up and saw the worry in Draco's sparkling silver eyes.

'Yes, I'm fine,' he answered. Severus nearly had to drag Draco away.

He listened to Draco's and Severus's low voices echoing through the infirmary. He couldn't hear what was being said except for when Draco started yelling. The booming of Draco's voice was rather intimidating, but it was nothing Harry wasn't used to hearing. Malfoy often taunted him, made fun of his appearance and his family, even though his father was perhaps the richest in the Wizarding World. He called his father a blood traitor and teased the Gryffindor Seeker for being a mix blood.

'But I'm not in Gryffindor anymore, am I?' Harry whispered to himself. Why had this happened? Why was he given a new life? He should be dead - dead and cold as the bottom of the Astronomy Tower in the dead of night. Harry took his left hand in to his right hand and flexed it. He felt his pale skin tighten over his knuckles and released. He looked down at the black broom and held it tightly in his hand, closing his eyes, listening as the voices of the Potions Master and his 'new' lover died. They walked up to him and Harry looked up.

'Harry?' Draco noticed the distraught look in Harry's green eyes.

'Why am I still alive?' he asked. He looked into Severus's eyes and asked again. 'Why am I still here - in this alternate universe? I should be dead.'

'You should be thankful that you're still alive.'

'Well, I'm not!' Harry threw the broom to the floor and stood from his bed, nearly falling flat on his face. 'I killed myself for a bloody reason and it didn't work like it was supposed to! I want to know what the fuck is going on!'

'Harry, please, calm yourself,' said Severus as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 'No one knows what's going on. Magic has an odd way of working.'

Harry felt ashamed of himself and looked over at Draco, his supposed Veela lover, and saw the anguish in the young man's eyes. Harry turned away from him and closed his eyes. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you.'

'It's all right, Harry. You're just releasing some pent up emotions.'

Harry lent against the bed and felt a wave of darkness flood before his open eyes. He nearly fell forward, but caught himself on the older man's arm.

'Perhaps you should sit down. You don't have that much energy.'

'Yeah,' Harry said through the pain of his laboured breathing. He sat down on the bed and leant his head tiredly against the headboard.

'Uncle Sev,' Draco started. 'Can I talk to Harry alone?'

'Actually, I have a class soon, so I should be going,' he explained. 'I'm sure Poppy will let you leave by tomorrow, but until then, get a good day's rest,' said Severus, and Harry expected him to leave, but instead, the older black haired man leant forward and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead.

'I'll stop by later tonight if I can.'

Harry was too astonished to even nod, but as he came to his senses, Severus was already gone.

'Harry?' he looked to his left and saw Draco's beautiful pale silver eyes staring back up at him.

'Yes?' Harry answered.

'It's true, isn't it? You're - you're different?' asked Draco who was clearly at a loss of words.

'From a different time period, yes. I have no idea what's happening.'

'And me - Sev told me we weren't even friend...' said Draco. 'Th - that I hated you.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'You would make it a daily event to take the piss out of me.'

'Why?' asked Draco sounding disgusted with himself.

Harry shrugged. 'It's just the way you were raised, Malfoy. You teased me because you were a pureblood...' Harry whispered. 'And I wasn't.'

'But, you're my mate, Harry...'

'I don't know, Malfoy!' said Harry. 'All I know is that you were a stuck up little arse that hated me. And I hated you.'

'I don't know what to say...' Draco said sadly.

'You don't need to say anything. I just need to keep telling myself that you're not the Draco Malfoy I know...'

'May I ask you another question?' asked Draco.

Harry nodded. 'Go ahead.'

'Why did you jump from the Astronomy Tower?'

Harry averted his eyes to the floor. 'There are pleanty of reasons. Too many to count.'

'Tell me,' said Draco.

'I don't want to...talk about it.'

'All right,' Draco sighed. 'But I have one more question...'

'Yes?'

'H-how do you feel about me? Considering how different I am from the other Draco, and also that I love you.'

Harry stuttered. 'Er - um - I don't know. You're a lot nicer, but - I don't know.'

Draco looked down at his hands before he grabbed Harry's left hand and stood up. He leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips and left.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: **lilcrazedgurl91 (thank you), dairygirl (to answer your question: I hope he will...;) ), Sirius-Hotness (thank you so much. Especially for the long review.), and fifespice (I love your reviews. And I hope this chapter's helped you to understand a bit of what's going on.)

**Chapter 2**

Next morning Harry woke to bird singing in the soft sunshine. The window beside his bed was open and he sat up. He put on his glasses and looked outside, wincing as the sun hit his eyes.

'Well, it's about time you woke up. It's eleven in the morning,' said Madam Pomfrey as she walked in with a pile of clean sheets. 'Let me just get a couple of the House-elves to come and put these on the beds and I'll be right with you.'

He watched as she walked into her office and closed the door and it wasn't a few seconds later when she walked back out.

'I'll ask you to take off your pyjama top, Mr Potter,' she said as she walked over to him. She stopped next to him and took a good look at him. 'Raise your arms. That's right.'

She poked at his ribs with her thumbs. 'Does it hurt at all?'

'No, ma'am,' he said.

'Put your hands behind your head and take a deep breath,' he did and she poked at his ribs a bit more. 'How about here?'

'No, ma'am,' he said. 'You did a wonderful job.'

'Of course I did,' she said haughtily. 'You may leave to go to your next class after you dress into your school robes.'

'Wha-what is my next class?' asked Harry as he stood from the bed and collected his Slytherin uniform, books and broom.

'Oh. I'm sorry, dear. Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.'

'Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.'

'Your welcome,' she said and pointed to a door along the back of the infirmary. 'You may change in there.'

He walked over to the door, almost tripping over a house-elf on the way, and hurried in. Several minutes later, he stepped out, dressed in his Slytherin uniform. His transfiguration and potions book in one hand, and his broom in the other. He left the infirmary and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, trying desperately to forget what colours his school uniform was. He hurried down the corridor of the Transfiguration room and slowed down. He could hear her fussing at one of the students for his incompetence.

He reached the door and heard Professor McGonagall's voice. 'Take him to the infirmary, please, Mr Weasley.'

The door suddenly opened and the professor gasped. 'Oh! Mr Potter, you scared me. Welcome back.'

'Thank you, Professor,' he said as he watched Weasley and Neville walk past.

'A pity!' Weasley hissed, glaring at Harry.

'Weasley! Get to the infirmary and don't say another word,' she said.

He left, trying to help Neville stop his nosebleed. She ushered him inside and closed the door behind him. 'Class, welcome Mr Potter back from the infirmary. He's missed out on quite a bit.'

The classroom suddenly burst into cheers and claps from the Slytherins, reminding Harry exactly where he belonged. She walked him to the Slytherin side of the room and left him to find his seat. This thing was that he didn't know where he sat...

And Draco stood up. Harry saw the empty seat next to the blond and felt his stomach flip. He slowly walked up to the blond, watching as a smiled pulled on his lips.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Did you really have to bring your broom?' asked Draco, and Harry looked down at his hand.

'I forgot I had it,' said Harry.

'Well, don't worry about it. Just sit down. I'll let you copy my notes,' said Draco as he sat next to Harry. He slid the parchment covered in black ink over to Harry and began on a new sheet. Harry looked down at the elegant handwriting and pulled out his notebook and book.

During the remainder of the class period, he and Draco kept to themselves.

The bell rang. 'I want everyone to read through chapters twenty-five through twenty-eight and see to it that you understand it. I will know who has and who hasn't.'

Harry gave Draco back his notes without so much as a glance and left, grabbing his books and broom.

'Harry, wait!' he heard Draco calling him, but Harry didn't wait. In fact, he ran. He ran past the other Slytherins and Gryffindors and past the statues and paintings. He ran through the entrance hall and through the castle doors.

He mounted his Lightning Bolt 2005 and sped to the Quidditch Pitch. He took a deep breath and smiled, forgetting everything. He missed playing Quidditch. Missed feeling the wind against his hair, whipping lightly at his face as he sped for the snitch. And the wings of the little golden ball hitting his fingers. Ever since he quit...

He sat in the bleachers and sighed. He came out here to get away from everything. Draco, the Slytherins, Severus. This new life...and his mind was threatening him with it. His books slipped from his fingers and fell to the wooden seats beneath his own - and threw the broom down as well. There was only the sound of the birds' songs and rustling of the tree from the wind to keep him company. That and his own beating heart.

What was happening? It wasn't every day that someone died and woke up to a new life. _This_ was not reincarnation. Something's happened. Putting him here. For a reason? He didn't know.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to die, he thought. But - I don't understand. I don't even believe in God.

But what if it's not God. Maybe I was right and there really is no God - only magic. What if there really is a balance of magic - like the books say. Anything that upsets the balance of magic and that balance is lost, the Magical World will eventually lead to chaos - if magic itself does not restore it.

But it was only a theory - not a law. There wasn't enough evidence to prove the theory to be a law. In fact, there was no proof at all. Only prophecies - prophecies that helped the Magical World to keep the balance. Far from sorcery evidence.

He dropped his face into his hands and groaned.

He tried to let his mind drift - but it all ended up back to the beginning. Thinking of the last moments of his other life on the Astonomy Tower to today - sitting here thinking about the Sorcerous Theories of Magical Life. He thought about it looking for a loophole...and found none. All of the philosophical and sorcerous theory books he's read...there was nothing but this. Sorcerous Theory of Magical Life (Death). He remembered it so well, it was such a good read - it never crossed his mind that it would ever happen to him.

'I need to tell someone,' Harry whispered to himself. 'Someone who might know what's going on.'

He suddenly stood and slammed into something. He tumbled back into the bleachers, falling past the seat and into the walkthrough.

'Well, I'm glad it was all dry foods,' said Harry's guest.

'Geez, Malfoy. Did you really have to stand so bloody close?' asked Harry as he pulled himself out between the two seats.

'Sorry. I thought you might be hungry,' he opened the napkin he had wrapped and against his chest. 'So I brought you some lunch.'

'Er - thanks - but,' Harry stood and picked up his books and broom. 'I'm not hungry. I was actually just leaving.'

Draco sighed and sat down in the bleachers. 'Fine,' he said. Harry looked down at Draco for a moment as if fighting with himself, but thought it best to just leave.

'I'll - er - see you later, Draco,' he said and left, not waiting for the reply that would have never came. Several minutes later, Draco stood angrily, tears falling down his cheek, and threw the apple and sandwich in the napkin against the bleachers behind him as hard as he could. And he cried - the stress was too much to bear. He fell to his knees and leant against the wooden seats, crying where only the shadows could see him.

Harry checked first at the Great Hall, but found that Professor Snape had already left to his classroom. He hurried to the dungeons and to the Potions classroom. He knocked on the door and only opened it when no one answered it. He walked to the front of the classroom, trying to catch his breath, and knocked on the back door, which could only lead to the Professor's room that he had seen the Potion's Master leave from several times.

He heard footsteps approaching the door before they stopped and the door opened.

'Harry! Coming early to class, aren't you? That's not like you,' Severus smiled as he opened the door further and let Harry in.

He took a good look at Harry and frowned. 'What's the matter? You looked troubled.'

'I might be in trouble,' he said and began. 'Have you ever read anything on philosophy or sorcerous theory?'

Severus laughed. 'Me? Hardly. Why?'

'Well, I have and I thought you might be able to help me,' said Harry as he watched Severus walk over to his sofa.

'Have a seat, Harry,' Severus said pointedly to the chair next to him. Harry walked over and sat down. 'Now, what's this about?'

'There's something called the Sorcerous Theories of Magical Life, which has many theories about life in the Wizarding World, including lives of trees, magical creatures, wizards and even wands, believe it or not, they _are_ purely organic. Well, there's a theory in it about death, it's not really about death, but more about the balance of magic. There's a balance in the Magical World. Anything that upsets the balance of magic and that balance is lost, the Magical World will eventually lead to chaos - if magic itself does not restore it. Including death.'

'What are you saying?' asked Severus, understanding but not getting the concept.

'I've searched for a loophole. I've read hundreds of books on sorcerous theories, there's nothing other than the Sorcerous Theory of Magical Life and Death that would explain what's happened to me.'

'I see,' said Severus.

'No, I don't think you do...' Harry interjected. 'If that's the case. If that's what has happened...'

'...there's no way back.'

'Precisely! Do you know what this means?'

'You're stuck here. In this new life. You could have upset the balance of magic, if magic didn't bring you back. You're meant to be here,' said Severus. 'I understand perfectly.'

Harry said nothing but only swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Perhaps you should go lie down for the rest of the day. Your next lessons are with me anyway. Advanced Double Potions. Usually I wouldn't tolerate it, but you don't look so well.'

'I don't know where the Slytherin dorms are, sir.'

'It's Severus.'

'Sorry.'

'No worries. Draco didn't tell you that the two of you share a room together?'

'Um - no.'

'Or have you been avoiding him?' asked Severus softly, looking directly at Harry.

Harry's worry lines were showing. 'I'm sorry. I'm just - I don't know if I can handle it right now.'

'I know,' said Severus. 'That's what I told Draco. Would you like me to show you to your rooms?'

Harry nodded, slowly. 'Please.'

'It's actually right next to mine. There's a shortcut between them,' he said and stood. 'Follow me.'

Harry stood and followed the Potions Master to a wall hanging of the Slytherin crest. He pulled back the tapestry to reveal a door. 'I wish that you not use this door unless it's an emergency or you're leaving my classroom to go to your rooms. No other students know about this door other than you and Draco. And don't worry. I don't use it either.'

They walked through the door and down a flight a stairs. Severus lit his wand and proceeded to the other room. They reached the door and Severus opened it. It was hidden from the other side by another hall hanging.

'Come inside,' said Severus and Harry walked in cautiously. The room was much like Severus', a green leather sofa and a black leather arm chair. They were placed on a green and silver rug with a brown coffee table in the middle, and in front of the fireplace was a grey fur rug. 'This is the living area. Your room is to the door on the right. The door to the left leads to the hallway where you would usually enter from. When you leave from there, you'll take a right until you reach the staircase to the entrance hall.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'Severus, Harry. Just call me Severus, it feels weird with you calling me sir.'

'Well, it feels weird with me calling you Severus,' Harry said back.

'Touché,' Severus smiled. 'But your not in your old world anymore. You'll have to get used to even the simplest of thing here. But, for now, I must leave you. I have a class to attend to,' and without another word, Severus left and with a soft click, the secret door behind the tapestry closed leaving Harry alone to the new rooms.

Harry turned around and took another look at the lounge. He sighed, feeling a bit self-conscious being in a room he didn't know - as if he were intruding in someone else's quarters. He shyly took a step toward the bedroom door, feeling slightly hesitant about opening it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He reached the door and slowly opened it, peeking through the door.

The room was dark, there were no windows, he forgot, in the dungeons. He opened the door the rest of the way and shed light to the room while waving his wand to light the candles - and he stared. The room was painted black with green satin sheets on the large bed and a black duvet. He noticed that there was another fireplace - more beautiful than the other, and much bigger. And it fit the large room perfectly.

He carefully set his books one the table against the wall and propped the broom up next to it. He sighed tiredly wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. He slowly walked over to the bed. Took off his outer robes and tie, leaving his shirt and trousers on and slipped into the bed. He closed his eyes and the last thing that crossed his mind was his conversation with Severus.

_'...if that's the case...'_

_'...there's no way back.'_

_'Precisely.'_

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews: **

dairygirl: no, he won't be going back. But, I'm not going to tell you what happens, because I'm not even sure what's going to happen. I have a fairly good idea, but I'm sure things will change. It tends to happen when a new idea pops into my head. Then again, maybe he _will_ return, but the chances are highly unlikely. A REALLY good idea has to pop into my head for me to change that. Well, I hope you enjoy!

Sirius-Hotness: I _completely _agree with you. I feel bad for Draco as well.

fifespice: I know. Buy hopefully it will get better soon.

chaeli.meep.: lol. Do you really like it that much? And I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out. But, I'm glad you like it.  


**A/N: There's a bit of a confliction with me on how I want this story to go, PLUS - I don't have that much time...I'm leaving for a few months (about three and a half, I think.) But, I'll try to update as much as I can and as soon as I can when I get back. I'm leaving on 16 August. Don't be mad! It's not my fault, nor do I have a choice. You guys just have to be patient. I love you guys! (And hopefully this isn't the last chapter before I leave. Just fair warning before you guys get too into it. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read it!)**

**later! **

**-DP (lol...Draco Potter)**

**Chapter 3**

It was early in the morning when Harry awoke the next day. He wasn't even sure how early, but it had to be early...or late. There was a warm arm wrapped around his waist. He didn't need to turn to see who it was, he would bet his life on who it was. Draco's breath tickled the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. Draco stirred but didn't wake. Harry let out a sigh of relief only to choke on it when the blond pulled him closer. He was quite sure that wasn't Draco's wand poking at him between the legs.

Harry suddenly turned very red. Beat red - and yet he was finding this extremely - arousing.

'Good morning, Harry,' Draco whispered against his lover's neck, and Harry launched himself out of bed. He looked back at Draco, his eyes wide with surprise before stalking hastily to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and leant against it.

After a moment, he heard the sound of Draco's bare feet hitting the stone floor as he approached the door. 'Harry?' he waited for an answer. Harry opened his mouth but he was too slow. 'Are you going to answer me?'

'What is it?'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off like that,' said Draco through the door, his voice muffled. 'I'm just - frustrated. I'm a Veela. I'm a sex maniac...I can't help it.'

He sighed. 'Now, will you open the door? I really have to pee.'

Harry backed off from the door slowly and opened the it. He watched in the mirror as Draco slowly walked in, only tearing his eyes away to look up at Draco himself when the blond closed the door, his fingers peeling away from the knob. 'Harry. You can't keep hiding. You and I are going to have to talk eventually.'

Harry nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. 'I know.'

'Harry, you're going to fit in just fine here. Everyone loves you. Besides, you're a Slytherin now, you have to start acting like one.'

'I thought you said you needed to use the toilet?'

Draco pulled away and headed towards the toilet. 'Yeah, that too.'

Harry made to open the door to leave, but the door was locked. 'Don't bother,' said Draco. 'I locked it and only I can unlock it.'

'Then unlock it so I can leave. I really don't want to be here right now.'

'No,' Draco said simply without even looking up.

'_Please,_' said Harry, his back still to Draco.

'No.'

'Why? I want to go to breakfast.'

'It's two o' clock in the morning. And you and I have to talk anyway.'

'How do you know what time it is? There aren't even any windows around here,' asked Harry.

'It's called a watch and it works quite well, in fact,' said Draco while showing him the watch around his wrist. Harry didn't say anything so Draco began again. 'I don't see why my Harry had to leave just so you could live. Like he was pushed to the side so you could bother this life. Where did he go...why are you so important?'

Harry closed his eyes and suddenly felt flooded with greif and pain. His chest tightened. 'I don't know.'

'He was sweet and kind. Everyone loved him...even the teachers. He paid so much attention to his studies. Top grades - even beyond that filthy little Gryffindor - the stuck up little shit, Granger,' Draco explained. 'But, when we were alone - he was someone completely different. His entire demeanor would change. He'd become more dominant - more in control of himself. He was a dark character that needed to be let out every once in a while. And I loved it - and I miss it. But, the chances of him coming back to me...' Draco was now very close to Harry, slightly taller than the brunet. He trapped him by placing his hands on the wall on each side of Harry's head. '...are lower than zero. And I have to accept that, just like you have to accept being a Slytherin now - and that your past is of no significance in this life. You're going to need to change...before the other Slytherins find out what's going on. They aren't stupid - they can tell when the Prince of Slytherin is out of character, and sweetheart - saying you were out of character is like saying Dumbledore looks a little young for his age. Being nice.'

Harry averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed by the lack of personal space between them.

'Look at me,' Draco commanded, and Harry did. Although, Draco crushing his lips to his was the last thing he expected. He felt Draco's tongue slipped past his lips, opening his mouth.

Harry gasped and tried to push Draco away. The blond laughed. 'C'mon, Harry. I know you're stronger than that.'

'I'm not...'

'PUSH ME, HARRY!' Draco yelled in his face, more frustrated than angry. 'YOU'RE UP AGAINST THE BLOODY DOOR! USE IT FOR LEVERAGE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!'

Harry flinched as Draco yelled. 'I can't...'

Draco shoved him hard against the wall. 'HIT ME!'

'Stop it! I won't,' cried Harry.

'Fine!' Draco said through clenched teeth. He suddenly started unbuttoning Harry's shirt.

'What are you doing!' asked Harry trying to beat Draco's hands away from him only to have them even more demanding to get his shirt off. As soon as the last button was undone, Draco nearly ripped the shirt down Harry's shoulders and stepped aside.

'LOOK!' He pointed to the mirror furiously. 'LOOK AT WHAT THE **FUCK** YOUR FATHER DID TO YOU!' he screamed.

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at his bare chest and arms. Scars. Deep scars, and they were everywhere. Lash mark and cuts ran down his chest and arms. There were some along the rim of his trouser that looked like they may go further.

'If you think that's bad, then maybe it's not that good of an idea to look at your back,' said Draco in no more than a whisper. Harry looked at him incredulously, and Draco nodded. Slowly he turned around and turned his head slightly to look at the mirror - and winced. It was horrific. Words of hate and disgust were cut into his back. "I hate you" and "I'll kill you" were carved none too neatly - the others more revolting, which only made Harry tear his eyes away.

'See! Do you see what I've been telling you?' asked Draco.

'Shut up!' Harry cried angrily, who didn't even bother to look up.

'NO!' Harry flinched again. 'I WANT YOU TO FUCKING SEE WHAT HARRY'S SEEN! I WANT YOU TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO HIM IN ORDER FOR YOU TO BECOME THE SLYTHERIN YOU'RE _SUPPOSED_ TO BE!'

'I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLYTHERIN!'

'YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE!' Draco yelled back. 'YOU TOOK HARRY AWAY FROM ME, SO YOU'RE GOING TO DO THINGS _MY_ WAY! GOT IT?'

Harry felt his anger begin to rise. 'Fuck you!' he cried as he shoved Draco back against the bathroom counter.

He laughed. 'Finally! He gathered enough anger to throw me back against the bloody sink. Brilliant job, Harry. Brill! But it's not GOOD ENOUGH' he said and suddenly became angry again. 'NOW HIT ME! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER AND STRENGTH! USE IT! HIT ME!'

'I won't!' said Harry.

'I SAID YOU DON'T HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF THIS BATHROOM UNTIL I GET SOME THINGS ACROSS TO YOU!'

'Please, don't make me,' said Harry.

'DO IT!' Draco was finally losing his temper. He slammed Harry against the wall again and screamed in his face. '**DO IT!**'

Harry shoved him off and punched him square in the gut making Draco double over in pain. He groaned and laughed, before he slowly stood back up only to be punched in the jaw. He laughed again after putting a hand to it.

'Nice, Harry, I think you're finally getting it. But you're not aggresive enough...'

'_Shut up! Just shut up and let me out!_' Harry cried flailing his arms angrily, his breath hard and fast. '_I can't **stand** you. I **hate **you._'

Draco laughed again. 'Or what? You'll hit me again? That's what I want you to do. It's how you get rid of your anger and frustration. You hit me. We hit each other. We beat the fucking shit out of each other, Harry! And do you want to know what we do afterwards? When we're bleeding and bruised?'

Harry was still too angry to answer.

'We laugh. Sometimes we even have sex. It's a game, Harry. You taught me that life was a game, you either have to play by the rules, or work your way around them,' he said. 'And this is how we play.'

Harry looked away trying to get his heartbeat back under control. Draco sat on the counter and watched Harry sadly. He wished there was another, easier way to do this like just wish for his Harry back, but...

He stopped his train of thought, angry with himself. He had already cried the night before last while Harry was still in the hospital wing. He couldn't cry now, not with this Harry. He didn't even know him.

I miss you so much, my love, Draco thought as he closed his eyes, willing the tears to subside.

'Are you all right,' asked Harry.

Draco's eyes snapped back open and looked at Harry. He glared at Harry and stood. He came within an inch of his face and whispered. 'Whadda you care?'

Harry looked away, ashamed.

'Whassa matter? Too close?' he smiled wickedly. 'My Harry and I have been closer. _Much_ closer,' he said as he pressed his body flush against Harry's, both of their bare chests connecting, bringing a heated sensation to Harry. He tried to suppress the goosepimples he knew were coming, but there was nothing he could possibly do.

'You like that, don't you?' Draco's breath warmed his ear and he shivered lightly. 'Harry did, too. It's funny - that even with such a different life, you act a lot like him. You just need to learn what he was like to be a Slytherin. And I'm sure that after you get over your shyness, you'll be just as wonderful in bed.'

Draco smirked and continued. 'Your naked body above my own, pounding hard into me. And fucking hell, it feels so good. You would grab my hair and pull my head back, bitting and sucking at my neck before thrusting your tongue in my mouth. You would get so hot, which would get me hot, and soon I would be screaming for more.

'But it wasn't always rough like that,' said Draco as he pulled away, looking Harry right into his large, beautiful emerald-green eyes. 'Sometimes you would make love to me slowly - that or you would get depressed and would ask me to make love to you and make you feel better - feel loved. And no matter what, you would always have someone who loved you, whether it be me, or the Shytherins, or Severus...we love you, no matter what. Even if it's not really my Harry. I will always love you.'

Harry blinked away the tears in his eyes and fell out of Draco's grasp and to the stone floor. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take him away. All I ever wanted was to be loved. My parents ignored me - hated me. And I never knew even a simple friend in my life. I just wanted out of there. I wanted away from everything, so I killed myself, thinking I could finally rest without being worried that someone might try to attack me or play tricks on me in the middle of the night. They hated me. All of the Gryffindors. I never belonged there. I should have taken your hand in friendship that day we met on the train. You warned me about the Weasleys, but I didn't listen, I didn't care. I just wanted someone to love me, even if it were simply platonic... I'm sorry.'

Most of what Draco heard what mummbling through sobs as Harry tried to explain himself. He looked at Harry sadly and realised that he wasn't all that much different from his Harry at all. He just needed someone to help him let out his aggressive side.

Draco knelt in front of Harry and put his hand on his cheek, making Harry look up at him.

'_I_ love you, Harry,' and he leant forward and kissed him, and this time, Harry didn't resist.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks to:**

chaeli.meep.: lol. Thanks for the lovely review.

oracale: thanks!

fifespice: Just wait and see, but don't get your hopes up. That's all I have to say.

ShatteredxDream: Wow. Thank you very much.! And I think that's my favourite part so far. Letting out their anger.

Sirius-Hotness: Ugh. I hate melodramatics. I have to put up with enough of it from my mother. I _don't_ need it in my stories as well. And thank you very much. Have I mentioned that I love your reviews? I love to know others' favourite scenes.

Shattered Eyes: Your review, so far, is by far the most random. And don't worry, that's a good thing! I like randomness in people I meet. And I feel very honoured to have someone say that about my writing. I don't think it's that good. Then again, I've been told that I'm too humble at times. I don't even know where the hell I'm going with this story, so just bear with me - my imagination doesn't run too deep.

fudgebaby: Thank you very much. And you shouldn't be too worried.

**A/N: You guys are the best!**

**-DP**

**Chapter 4**

Harry wrapped his arms around the blond, deepening the kiss. He was so happy, he could burst into tears of joy, but he didn't, of course. That would ruin the moment.

Draco lifted Harry from the floor, his legs wrapped around Draco's waist, and left the bathroom. The candles in the bathroom suddenly extinguished as they left and were left in the dark of the bedroom.

Harry fell back on to the bed, Draco immediately on top of him, kissing him furiously. Harry suddenly felt the heat flush over his body as if it finally realised what was going on.

Draco quickly undressed Harry to nothing and stepped out of his own boxers. He returned to Harry's mouth, slipping between Harry's parted legs, his erection rubbing against Harry's. The Veela inside of him was sobbing happily. He hadn't had body contact with anyone since before Harry was put in the hospital wing.

Harry suddenly moaned in Draco's mouth, pulling his glasses off with shaky fingers. Draco kissed down his jaw and sat up. He spit in his hand, lubing his member before spreading Harry's legs further, taking his knees in the crook of his arms. He looked down at Harry, only barely making out the outline of his lover's body beneath him - and only one thought was in his mind. How soon it would be until Harry was moaning his name and writhing beneath him.

He entered Harry with ease. He felt Harry tense under him and he stopped. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the brunet's mouth. 'Are you all right?' he asked.

'I've never done this before,' said Harry.

'Never?'

'Ever.'

Draco smiled and let go of his legs. He grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled them away from his body, pinning them to the mattress. He growled into Harry's ear. 'How do you want it? Want it rough like my Harry always did?' when Harry didn't answer right away, he got more aggressive, tightening his grip on Harry's wrists. '_Huh?_'

'Y-yes. Please,' he whispered. 'Make me scream.'

'I thought so,' said Draco smugly. He pulled out sharply and thrust back in in one smooth motion. Harry gasped.

'Yes!' he whispered as Draco did it again.

'You like this?' asked Draco, and Harry nodded. 'Want more?'

'Fuck me!' Harry cried, straining to keep his voice steady and Draco moaned. He began a fast, hard rhythm with a well practised motion and grace of perfection. And only perfected with lots and lots of sex, thought Harry.

Draco pounded into him mercilessly, the sound of skin slapping together itself made Harry moan - and Draco's harsh breath against his neck sent shivered down his spine.

'I love you,' Draco whispered against his lips. 'Always.'

And Harry closed his eyes and his mind sighed in contentment. This was what he had always been looking for.

...someone to love him.

* * *

It wasn't until later when they decided to get up after falling asleep after shagging. Draco pulled out of Harry and they got up, bathed, and dressed. It was Saturday, Draco had told him - and ten o' clock in the morning if he'd like to know.

Harry sat on the bed and watched his blond lover intently as he dressed in muggle clothes. 'So, what do we usually do on the weekends?'

'You like to bury yourself in books when we're not shagging,' said Draco.

'And we shag a lot, I assume since almost every conversation so far leads to how we 'always had sex'.'

Draco gave him one of his sexiest smiles that made Harry smile back. 'Always.'

'But, other than me shagging half of the day, that sounds a lot like me. I'm quite the book worm,' said Harry.

Draco took a deep breath as he pulled the black hoodie over his head. 'But today I'm going to be teaching you how to act like the Slytherin you used to be.'

'Like lessons?' asked Harry.

'A bit. It merely takes practice,' said Draco, and after a moment he turned to Harry and smiled. 'How about we start with your shyness.'

'I'm shy?'

Draco's eyes widened. 'Are you saying you're not? Because you most definitely are,' when Harry didn't say anything, he continued. 'You're the Prince of Slytherin here, Harry. There's no room for you to be shy.'

'The Prince of Slytherin?' asked Harry. 'I heard you mention it before, but I didn't ask.'

'It's just a nickname they gave you. You were the best of us. You could be friendly and outgoing, or you could be ruthless with the sharpest of tongues. Everyone in Slytherin loves you, and all who aren't hate you. Everyone either wants you or wants to be you. You're the Slytherin dream who wears black lipstick and black eyeliner, and everyone loves you.'

Harry laughed. 'Am I really that goth?'

'Oh yes. Though, not at school. They won't let you wear it at school. You do over holidays though...and during the Hallowe'en dance.'

'That's - really - hot...' Harry admitted, and Draco smiled and nodded. 'I think _you_ should to that.'

'Dress up for you?' Harry nodded vigourously. 'Sometime. But you'd have to do it too.'

'Sure. That'd be so wicked!'

'And Harry doesn't get excited. He's rather - er - dismal most of the time. He's outgoing, but never excited,' Draco reprimanded. 'That was rule number one.'

'Sorry.'

'And he doesn't say sorry. He's _never_ said sorry before. Always looking for something else to say other than sorry, or anything else along the lines.'

'Like what?'

Draco sighed and thought for a moment. 'For instance, you'd step on someone's foot and you'd say in a very matter-of-fact manner: "Oh! watch it there.". And plainly, that's just about it.'

'What if someone got offended?'

'You'd tell 'em off! No one walks all over Harry Potter and gets away with it!' said Draco. 'I tell you, he has a sharp tongue. He can put people in their place in two sentences.'

Draco walked up next to Harry, leaning against the bed post. 'How good are you with telling people off?'

'I'm not - too sure. I used to tell Ronald Weasley off, but it wasn't much.'

'Ronald Weasley...I think I know him,' said Draco. 'Isn't he the Gryffindor with red hair. The poor one with all of the filthy hand-me-downs? The Gryffindor Seeker?'

'He's the Seeker?' Harry's eyes widened.

'Yeah, why? Was he not in your other life?'

'No, I was the Seeker. He was the Keeper - though he was a complete crap Keeper,' said Harry, then looked down. 'Then Seamus Finnigan took my place once I quit.'

'You quit?' Draco looked on at him with astonishment. 'You _love _Quidditch. Why did you quit?'

'Because it isn't even fun when Ronald Weasley is your captain. He's a right arsewhole. We got into a stupid little argument and told him I quit.'

'That's it? No real story?' Draco asked. 'No dirty little secrets?'

Harry laughed.

'You just quit?'

'Yeah.'

Draco looked at him as if he were crazy. 'Right...'

'I did.'

'I know...' said Draco. 'It's just not something Harry would do.'

'Oh.'

There was another moment of silence.

'So...' Draco said quietly. 'You just ---quit...'

Harry nodded and answered just as quietly. 'Yeah.'

'Right,' said Draco and for several minutes longer, it was as quiet as the dead. Then he spoke. 'So, on to the next lesson.'

Harry waited. 'Which is?'

'Seeing how sharp you are.'

* * *

Many hours past, they missed lunch and Harry was dead hungry.

'Please, Draco. I'm so hungry.'

'I promise you'll survive.'

'That's not really the point. I'm sick of these bleeding "lessons".'

'Well, start acting like the Slytherin I'm trying to teach you to be! I'm not doing this out of boredom!'

Harry growled and stood angrily. 'I'm _trying,_ damn it! I'm fucking _bloody _trying! I can't learn all this in one day! It's like giving me a split personality! I'm doing what I can!'

Draco stood up as well and looked into Harry's angry eyes. And he smiled. '_That's_ my Harry. The angry, frustrated kid with pain marred on his every feature.'

Harry turned around and kicked the bed angrily, trying to let it out.

'Harry,' Draco turned him around and gave him his own glare right back. 'Hit me.'

And Harry did, but this time, Draco hit back.

Harry tackled the blond to the floor, punching him in the face and Draco hit back, knocking him back and off him. Draco launched himself at Harry and they tumbled and rolled around on the floor for a good hour before they were both too bloody and bruised to really move.

And it wasn't until another hour later until Draco finally spoke.

'So, wanna go get something to eat?'

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter sucked so much. I hated it. It was really pointless, I'm just having a bit of writer's block. Please Review for this chapter. I need some ideas and quick! -DP**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks to:**

fifespice: Yeah! Harry and Draco's relationship it rather bizarre, but I love it. It's not like it's a 'normal' (what is 'normal', anyway?) relationship as it is. Draco's a Veela. Harry was actually just a disturbed kid and had an unforgiveable and unforgetable childhood. Actually, my life is like both Harrys. I'm rough and rather cold-hearted in person, but loyal to my close friends, like Slytherin Harry, but a bookworm - quite and lonely just like Gryffindor Harry.

Sirius-Hotness: Your review was as wonderful as the last. I love reading them. And thank you for the compliments. I love that you enjoy the interation between Harry and Draco. And no, I really do hate the last chapter - I'm so ashamed of it. I can't even go back to read it. I just didn't know what to write, and I was stressed and aggrivated, that not even writing would help. Oh well. I really hope you enjoy this chapter more. Thank you for the ideas. Sorry there's no Snape in this chap. But I'll promise for the next.

Heartbrokenalloveragain: Don't worry! There shouldn't be many more chapters like that, if any. Just depends on if I ever feel as crappy as I did when I was writing that last one. And thank you very much - I'm glad you found if interesting.

KaylaisEvenstar: Thank you.

chaeli.meep.: I've taken your ideas into consideration. I hope you like what I've come up with. But - like I've warned Shattered Eyes in the previous chapter - my imagination doesn't run too deep.

ShatteredxDream: To answer your question - yes, I'm quite sure he's going to stay, though my mind right now and the mind it will be several months from now will be completely different, I assure you. lol. Thank you for the review. I love all of my reviews. And I'm trying to plan the scheme right now with Weasley and Granger! Mwahahahaha!

Shattered Eyes: Wow... Did you actually like that line. I really considered deleting it. But I just told myself to forget it and I kept typing. lol. Funny how that works. I love knowing what others' favourite lines are...wait...I've mentioned that, right? - **Tschüß!**

**Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. I'm looking forward to hearing from all of you again.**

**Tschau!**

**-DP**

**Chapter 5**

Harry was lying face-down on the bed listening to more of Draco's bleeding lectures. And he'd be tuning the other seventeen-year-old if the blond hadn't been taught that ruddy spell. He damned the one who taught him it...

Draco was pacing back and forth in front of the bed leisurely. 'And after this little lecture, I have something to show you.'

Harry groaned irritably and lifted his head. 'Why don't you just show me now so I don't have to listen to you for just forty-five seconds? It would be wonderful. A blessing on my ears.'

Draco gave him a short sneer. 'No. We're going to finish this, firstly, then you can stop listening to me. I'm glad you taught me that spell - I don't think I can repeat all this again.'

Harry groaned and suddenly cursed the other him, but soon sat up, feigning enthusiasm. '_Or_ - or - we could go get something to eat. I'm a bit hungry.'

'That's a pity,' though he was particularly sure that Draco was feeling anything but pity for him at the moment.

Harry sighed and lied back down on the bed, twirling his wand in his hand. 'I don't see what the big deal is. Why are you so intent on teaching me in one fucking day?'

'It's impossible to teach you in one day, but at least I can get it across to you how you're supposed to act,' Draco started pacing again.

'Shut up...' Harry put his palms to his ears, desperately trying to get the blond's voice to stop.

'I'm almost done,' Draco said, annoyed with Harry.

'Good. I'm not too sure I can take much more.'

'Grow up, Harry. You're seventeen-bloody-years-old. Take it like a man.'

'Grown vampires and trolls would run from your lectures, Draco,' said Harry before he was popped upside the head. 'Ow!'

'Well, stop acting like a baby,' said Draco. 'Now, let's talk about the way you act around the other Slytherins.'

'I will be nice. I will keep my distance and keep my personal life just that. There is no touching other than greeting the girls with a hug.'

'It's about damn time you understood.'

'I have understood,' said Harry. 'You just like the sound of your own voice.'

'That was uncalled for,' said Draco, his hand on his hips.

'I speak the truth, Dray,' Harry smiled at him. 'And now that I've proved that I've been listening and the ruddy spell works, can we go?'

Draco sighed. 'Fine,' he said. 'There's not much else I can tell you anyway.'

Harry sighed with relief and stood. Draco walked to the door and Harry followed, though stopped abruptly when Draco did. Draco turned to him and gave him a stern look. 'You are to speak of this room to no one. No one knows of it but you and I. Not even the Headmaster knows of it - do you understand?'

Harry nodded and Draco continued. 'You made this room and only we can enter it, but we have to be holding hand when we enter lest I to be repelled and thrown against the other wall. I assume you understand this as well?' Harry nodded. 'All right.'

Draco turned back around and pointed his wand to the door. The door suddenly fell to the floor with a snap, which made Harry jump, producing, no longer a threshold to the living area, but instead, the same stone wall that the rest of the room had. It suddenly crossed his mind that he may be stuck in this room for ever with Draco and his bloody lectures. Then, Draco flicked his wrist and the door flipped on to the other side - and several more times before it was hoisted back up on to the wall several feet from where it originally was.

Draco turned back to Harry and smiled. He jerked his head lightly towards the door. 'Go ahead,' he said and took Harry's hand.

Harry walked up to the door slowly, Draco close behind him and opened the door. It was completely black inside until he stepped in. The five torches on the wall suddenly lit to reveal a bare room made of dark, nearly black, stones. The type of stone you'd find in the deepest part of the dungeons - the lower levels. However, in the centre of the room was a bowl-like altar filled with water and in the water, in the middle of the altar was a marble sphere, black as the midnight sky.

'_This_,' Draco said as he let go of Harry's hand and gestured to the room. 'Is your sanctuary.'

'Well - what is it?'

'You made this room. To get away from the world. This pedestal here,' he walked over towards the large black marble ball in the water. 'Is like the brain of the room. Touch it and it will give you what you ask it. From simple libraries - to watching your own life play before your very eyes.'

'Why did he do this?'

'If you knew Harry like I did - if you had to endure the pain and suffering as he did - you wouldn't be asking such a question. Harry made this to escape the world and relive the past. To see his mistakes and wonder how he could have changed it. No matter how painful it was to endure, he would come in here several times a week and just sit in here, whether it be to study or to sit and watch. He was rather obsessed with his life. He wrote about it, talked about it. He even made jokes about it, even though it wasn't all that funny. And he burnt it. Every paper he wrote he'd light it on fire. I read some of it once, it was too depressing and sick to finish. He was so obsessed he'd get lost in it.'

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. 'It was awful to watch him. It wasn't that he was depressed - well, most of the time. Just that he was morbid enough to make himself depressed. There's also this smell from his childhood that makes him utterly sick. He'll retch for several hours until he can will himself enough to forget the smell.'

'What smell?'

'I dunno, actually. I'm not sure that I've ever smelt it, but Harry described it as roses and faeces. He tried to explain it to me several times, but he never got much further than two sentences before he'd start crying. It was horrible to watch, and then he would explain to me that his father abused him more mentally that physically - like a science experiment, he said. He could handle the beatings, but not the rape. His father would use that to get to him. And sometimes I wonder how much longer it would have been before he'd've snapped - completely void of emotion. It shows even now sometimes. How he'd look so lost and emotionless, and how it would finally take someone grabbing his shoulder to bring him back to reality, no matter how many times we called his name. It'd scare the crap out of me.'

Harry watched as Draco explained and as he walked over to the pedestal, grabbing Harry and dragging him with him. 'Touch it,' said Draco and Harry looked at it warily. He stepped forward and lifted his hand.

'Think about your childhood. Simply ask about it in your head.'

And Harry did just as his two fingers, index and middle, touched the black marble.

And suddenly the torches flickered before going out completely. They waited a moment and nothing happened.

'Draco?'

But slowly, something started coming into view. The pedestal was gone and the room was gone, replaced by another. A larger one. Draco looked down at him and smiled sadly, and Harry looked on.

Harry recognised a little boy, his head bowed and hidden, walking past them hurriedly and would have smiled, but instead stood shocked as the younger Harry limped, blood slithering down his ankles.

Draco looked down at him, his smile no longer there. 'I hope you're ready for this,' Draco said and began to follow seven-year-old Harry.

They walked up the stairs after younger Harry and to the bathroom. The door was closed and Draco stopped, leaning against the wall next to the door.

'Now, what?' asked Harry. Draco brought his finger up to his lips and they merely stood there, waiting.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming up the stairs. His father appeared and started towards them looking in neither of their directions. He stopped at the door and put his ear to it before walking in. Harry got a glimpse of his younger self sitting on the toilet, his bloody underwear around his ankles - tears falling freely from his eyes.

He looked up in horror at his father who had just walked in - and the door slammed shut.

There was a short pause before Harry heard his younger voice call out hysterically. 'oh no. not again. NO! LET ME GO!'

'SHUT UP!' his father slapped him. And soon, the bathroom was filled with screams.

Harry suddenly gasped, tears in his eyes. And it was suddenly black again before the torches in the dark circular dungeons room lit. The pedestal was back and Harry remained immobile.

How could my father do such a thing to me? Did he really hate me that much? Harry kept asking himself.

'HARRY!' Draco cried and shook him.

'Draco! Sorry. I didn't mean to daze off like that,' said Harry.

'It's all right. And what'd I tell you about apologising? C'mon. Let's get out of here for a while,' said Draco and turned towards the door, pulling Harry with him.

'But - I -'

'Harry, there will always be another day,' said Draco and they left.

--------------------------------------------------

The Slytherin Common Room was quiet. Too quiet. Harry and Draco stood at the entrance as everyone stared at them.

Draco cleared his throat. 'Hi everyone. It's nice to know everyone's discreet enough to stare.'

'IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME YOU DECIDED TO FUCKING SHOW UP!' Harry recognised the girl as Pansy Parkinson as she walked up to them. She immediately threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. 'The common room hasn't been the same without you. It's wonderful to have you back.'

Harry returned the hug. 'It's great to be back. Pomfrey said I was lucky enough to be alive.'

Pansy dragged Harry over to the group of other Slytherins to say hello to everyone. Draco smiled as he watched his lover being dragged away to the mass of girls next to the fireplace.

'Hey, Draco,' Draco turned to find Theodore Nott, a rather close friend of his walking up to him. 'Thought it be a bit longer 'til you came back with Harry? You know, doing a little 'catching up'.'

Draco laughed. 'Yeah. We've been at it since he got out of the infirmary,' but in reality, he felt horrible about lying to his best friend.

'Spare me the details,' Theodore laughed and threw an arm around his shoulder. 'C'mon. I'll play you a game of Wizard's Chess.'

Draco just noticed Harry and the girls running through the hallway to the girls' dormitories, and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------

'And Jamie kissed me. I was so embarrassed,' said Tracey Davis, as Harry had come to know her name. She was pink in the cheeks. He smiled at her.

'Harry!' Millicent Bulstrode barked at him again. 'I swear on Salazar Slytherin's name that if you don't hold still until I'm done, I'm going to shove this lipstick down your throat.'

'I'll bet you would,' Harry replied. Millicent hit him upside the head and Pansy came forward with pale facial foundation.

'Move over a bit. I've gotta put this on to hide those hideous scars.'

'Gee, thanks, Pansy!' Harry chimed.

'HARRY!' Millicent screamed at him. 'OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU, I SWEAR IT!'

Millicent was suddenly pulled back by Daphne Greengrass, a seventh year like Harry, and Zoë Malice, a third year.

'Stop being so melodramatic...' said Harry as Pansy powdered his face. His thick black eye brows stood out more and his green eyes dazzled. Pansy stepped back and smiled.

'You look so sexy, Harry, and it's such a shame you're gay,' she sighed and grabbed the eyeliner. She opened the cap. 'All right, close your eyes.'

Harry did and Pansy leaned in and started on his right eye. Millicent was glaring at Harry, her arms and legs bound. 'You're lucky everyone likes you so much Potter or else you'd already have my fist shoved down your trachea trying to rip out your lungs.'

'Well, I'm sorry to upset you so much Bulstrode, but the only things that go down my mouth is food, water and Draco's --'

'Don't say it, Harry!' Pansy cut him off quickly as she slapped him playfully.

'--tongue!' said Harry with a sly smile. 'I was going to say Draco's tongue.'

'You filthy little liar!' said Mali Adams, another seventh-year.

'All right, I lied. Draco's cock.'

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!' Pansy cried and slapped him across the face. 'THERE ARE FIRST YEARS IN HERE!'

'Oh. So, what? Are you saying they're to immature to be listening to our conversations?' asked Harry.

Pansy growled. 'Shut up, Harry. Stop putting words into my mouth.'

Harry gave her a very Slytherin-like smirk.

'Now, close your eyes. I have to finish this so you can look nice for Draco.'

'Are you saying that I usually look ugly for Draco?'

Pansy laughed. 'Shut up, Harry.'

'Yeah, Potter, do as Pansy tells you and act like the little whipped boy that you are,' Millicent quipped.

'Shut up, Bulstrode before you lose a couple of front teeth.'

'Oh, that was witty, Potter,' said Bulstrode.

'Well, I saw no need to waste my witticism of someone with the intelligence of an eight-year-old,' said Harry.

'You cad!'

'Starting with the old outdated terms, are we, Millicent?' asked Harry. 'Go n-ithe an cat thú is go n-ithe an diabhal an cat.'

'What the hell? What did you just say?'

'It's a really old Irish Gaelic curse,' said Harry. 'It means 'may the cat eat you and may the devil eat the cat.'

'That's it?' asked Millicent.

'Have something better?'

Millicent didn't say anything.

Pansy stood back and looked at Harry. Everyone else gathered around and their eyes widened. 'You are _so_ getting laid tonight, Potter.'

'More like _I'm_ going to be the one laying,' Harry smiled and looked in the mirror Pansy held up.

'Damn!' said Harry.

'You're so hot!' said one of the second years Harry couldn't remember.

'Yeah...' he said. 'Thanks. And for doing this. You think he'll like it?'

'Harry...he'll be trying to get you in bed for the rest of the day.'

'Good thing it's the weekend or the professors would have kittens.'

'No joke,' said Harry. He looked up at Pansy. 'Can I go show Draco.'

'Duh, Harry. That's why we fucking did it, you dipshit,' said Millicent as her bonds were undone and she stood. She walked up to him. 'We only do it so we can watch you and Draco snog each other senseless.'

'Really?'

'Haven't we had this discussion before? I swear that we have.'

'I must've forgotten. Some of my memories have gone since the fall.'

'Really? Why didn't you tell us?' asked Pansy who looked rather concerned.

'Well, Draco told me not to tell, he wanted to see how well I'd do without anyone knowing. Just don't tell him I told you.'

'Don't worry. I'm just glad you told us,' said Millicent. 'Is there anything we can do?'

'Unless you can spare me more of Draco's lectures, I don't think there's much you can do.'

'How much have you forgot?' said Pansy warily. 'You're not speaking the entire truth, I can tell.'

Harry shifted on his feet, 'Can I go see Draco?'

'_Harry..._' Pansy held him in place with both he hands firmly on his shoulder. 'How much have you forgotten?'

Harry's worry lines were back. 'A-all - everything... I've forgotten everything. I can't even remember half of you. Draco's been teaching me for the past two days.'

'Are you serious? You've forgot everything? Including your father?' asked Pansy. Harry nodded. 'Well, I suppose that's a good thing...'

'Yeah - I suppose,' said Harry.

'Don't worry, Harry,' Millicent hugged him. 'You'll get them back.'

'I'm not going to get my hopes up.'

'I wouldn't either,' said Pansy. 'But - as long as you _know_ what's happened.'

'Yes, I know...' Harry said softly. 'And besides, Draco's determined to get the old me back anyway.'

'We'll love you no matter what, Harry - though, I think it's a good idea for you to have a break from everything - and better if you never have to remember that again.'

Harry looked into his friend's eyes and smiled warmly. 'Thank you,' he whispered. 'You don't know how much that means to me.'

Pansy smiled and hugged him too. 'Let's go find Draco.'

---------------------------------------

'Hey, Baby!' everyone's head in the Slytherin common room turned to the owner's voice who stood sexily against the wall of the corridor to the girls' dormitories. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry standing there.

'H-h-hi...' Draco stuttered.

'Draco, don't be daft. Are you going to keep me waiting?' and as soon as Harry's sultry voice hit his ears he launched himself out of his seat and to Harry's side.

'Y-you look nice,' Draco's brain was failing him. He was going for the simplest of words with short, curt sentences. Nothing fancy, Draco, you might look stupid.

'Well, don't hurt yourself too much over the compliments, dear,' said Harry before he shoved Draco against the wall and whispered in the same sultry voice in Draco's ear where only the two of them could hear. 'I want you, Draco. I want to ravish you, to have you underneath me, screaming my name.'

He pressed his body full against Draco to show his lover just how much he wanted Draco at the moment, but he wasn't the only one ready for it.

Harry may have been next to near a virgin, but he wasn't clueless on the art of seduction.

'I'm glad we charmed that lipstick, Millicent, or you might just be ready to curse Draco and Harry to the next several millenia.'

'Who, me?' asked Millicent innocently.

'Just look at them though,' Pansy sighed. 'What I wouldn't give to see those two go at it.'

'Hey, Harry! You can use our rooms if you want,' Millicent called to them.

'Really?'

'Yeah. On one condition.'

'What's that?'

'Pansy and I get to watch.'

'No, Harry,' said Draco when he say the look on Harry's face.

'Why not?' asked Harry.

'Because I'm really not into the whole exhibition thing.'

'Let them watch just this once, I really don't want to walk all the way to our quarters with a hard on,' said Harry softly. 'Besides, by the time we get there, the mood'll be ruined.'

'No,' but Harry insisted.

'Lead the way!'

'Harry!'

**TBC (A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but I needed something to start with for the next chapter. ;) Please review!Laterz!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks to: **

Sirius-Hotness: Thanks again. I hope you like the Snape/Harry interaction I've added. Yeah, I kinda wanted Pansy and Millicent to know what's going on with Harry. There won't be any point to it before I leave, (I only have four days left and I need to be packing) but I have some ideas for when the time comes (if it comes, that is.).

Heartbrokenalloveragain: Thanks. I hope this chapter was all right.

chaeli.meep.: I'm glad you found it entertaining. Thank you for the review.

MidnightsRose: Really? You think it's that good? lol. Thank you. I appreciate the review. I look forward to reading another review from you.

fudgebaby: Thanks for the review. Read the A/N!

Goldensong: XD Hell yeah!

Kirrashi: Thank you so much.

fifespice: Thanks for the review. And yes, to your question, but not too soon. Read the A/N!

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, but unfortunately this is the last chapter for several months. At least until I can get my own laptop with internet access. I'm off to the Air Force. Wish me luck.**

**Chapter 6**

Pansy and Millicent couldn't believe their luck. Harry never would have done it in the past, though instead only teased them about it, and he was the one who gave in. They watched from Millicent's bed as the two men kissed passionately as they stood next to Pansy's bed. Harry's hands started roaming Draco's soft blond hair while Draco's hands were holding on to Harry's waist grinding their hips together.

'Stop thinking about them here,' whispered Harry as he pulled away. 'Just think about me.'

'I am. You look absolutely amazing.'

'Thanks,' and Harry kissed Draco again before he shoved Draco to the bed. He climbed on top of the blond, straddling his hip. He pulled Draco's black hoodie over his head and threw it to the floor. He pulled of his own t-shirt, forgetting the scars marred on his back, before Draco's and started unbuttoning his trousers. He pulled his boyfriend's member out of his boxers and took him in his hand. He stretched himself over his lover and smiled down at him as he watched the blond writhe in ecstasy.

Draco grabbed at Harry's arse, fingering and grabbing at it a bit before he started unzipping his jeans. He batted at Harry's hand until he let go of him and sat up. He pulled Harry's jeans down his legs and to his knees to where Harry stood up and let them slip down as well as his boxers.

Harry almost thought he heard the girls in the background gasp and he heard something about a horse. He returned to Draco, running his fingers up his leg and hooking his fingers around the waistband of both his boxers and jeans before pulling them down.

He pulled Draco up and Harry sat down against the headboard with several layers of pillows at his back. He pulled Draco on top of him and returned to kissing him while the blond straddled him. He positioned himself over Harry and pulled out of the kiss briefly to spit in his hand and wet Harry's head.

'Just hold out for a while and I'll flip you on to your back,' Harry whispered. 'I know you don't like it, but I love this position.'

'How do you know I don't like it?' asked Draco as he lowered himself on to his lover only moaning when Harry was buried inside nice and tight.

'Just the look you have,' replied Harry. 'You look a bit reluctant about the position.'

'Don't worry about it,' he said as he leant forward and took Harry's black bottom lip into his mouth. He slipped his tongue into Harry's hot mouth and he rose up.

Harry moaned and took hold of Draco's hips, and lowered him back down and up again. That was their pace for a while - Draco's arms wrapped around Harry's neck, petting the baby, fine hair at the nape of his neck.Their lips parted and Harry was panting deep. Draco left his forehead pressed to Harry's and licked at the other man's lips as he rocked back and forth on and off of Harry.

'I love you, Harry,' Draco's hot breath mingled with Harry's hitting their lips.

'I love you, too, Draco,' said Harry.

'Do you really?' the blond whispered.

'Do you really thing I don't? I may be a bit different, but I'm still Harry. Same feelings for you as Harry did. Just different,' he strained to keep his breath steady. 'Just different.'

Draco couldn't keep the moan from escaping his lips and he drove on to Harry harder. The anticipation of Harry driving wild inside of him was almost too much.

'Harry, please,' he moaned and kissed Harry lightly on the lips. 'Please, fuck me.'

'Just a moment longer,' said Harry as he continued to wrap his arms around Draco's waist, his head back against the pillows feeling himself inside of the blond.

Finally, Harry pulled Draco off and laid him face down on the bed. Draco spread his legs and Harry parted his cheeks and positioned himself at Draco entrance. He entered him in one swift, graceful motion and fell flat on to Draco's back. He lied his arms on Draco's, which were wrapped tightly around a pillow hugged close to his chest.

Draco let out a load moan as Harry continued to fuck him. Their bodies rocked together against the bed and soon the room was filled with moans and screams - calling each other's name and Harry came deep in Draco's tight bottom. He took a couple more long strokes in his lover, and pulled out.

Draco slowly turned over with a very satisfied smile on his face. Harry glanced at the wet spot on Millicent's bed and smirked as he turned back to Draco who grabbed his hand and pulled him down and on top of him. Draco captured his black lips again in a slow, lazy kiss.

And knowing their luck, there was a knock at the door. They jumped out of the bed, surprised and gathered their clothes, throwing them on hurriedly.

'Harry! I know you're in here!' the voice was of Amber Durlwig, another third-year. 'Professor Snape's been looking for you. Said he'd like to talk to you.'

'I'll be right there,' Harry called as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

'He said it's urgent,' said Durlwig.

'I'm coming!' Harry snapped.

He patted his shirt down and turned to the girls who were still red in the face and dazed. 'How do I look.'

'Other than the black lipstick,' she giggled. 'I don't think he'll have too many kittens.'

Harry growled. 'I don't want him to have _any_ bloody kittens.'

'You're not really supposed to care what you look like. Besides, it won't be the first time he's seen you with black lipstick,' said Draco straightening his hoodie. He walked over to Harry and fixed his hair to where it looked at least a little normal.

Harry leant in and pecked him on the lips. Draco tried to hide his smiled, clearing his throat. 'Are you ready?'

'Sure,' Harry smiled.

----------------------------------

'Well, it's about time,' Severus leant back in his chair and sighed. 'Where the hell have the two of you been?'

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, a bit embarrassed. Severus rolled his eyes. 'Never mind, I really don't want the details. I already know.'

'You had something urgent to tell him?' asked Draco as he and Harry took their seats in front of their Potions Master.

Severus smirked. 'No, not really. I just wanted to ask Harry if he'd like to come back to the house for the holidays. They are coming up, and I need to know if I should take off or not.'

Harry hesitated and looked up at Draco, who shook his head. 'Don't look at me like that, Mother's already insisted that I join her for Christmas,' he turned to Severus. 'She'd like to know if you'd join us for New Year's, Uncle Sev.'

'Certainly,' said Severus.

Harry paused only a moment longer before he nodded. 'Yes. Yes, I'll join you for the holidays.'

Severus smiled. 'Good,' he said as he leant forward again, crossing his arms over the table. 'So, how are you, Harry?'

'Fine, thanks.'

'Has Draco been informing you of everything?'

'He hasn't stopped.'

'Good.'

'_No!_' Harry glared. 'I thought my head was going to explode he just kept going on and on and on and on...'

'Didn't I tell you to suck it up and stop being such a girl about it?'

Harry glared at him. 'Shut up.'

'You've done well, Draco.'

'Thank you,' he replied smugly.

'You're not much helping his ego, Severus,' said Harry. 'The last thing he really needs is someone issuing him compliments that aren't needed.'

'I'll agree with you on that,' said Severus and half of Draco's ego was shot. 'but I still think he's done better. You're more candid and outspoken, then you were when I first spoke with you in the infirmary.'

'Er - thanks?' Harry shrugged.

Severus sent him a small smile and nodded. 'I will be thrilled once you've been completed.'

'What am I? A science experiment?' Harry looked a little shocked.

Severus laughed. 'Hardly. Just trying to rid the Gryffindor in you. It's a bit odd having a Gryffindor running around in the dungeons.'

Draco nodded, looking at Harry.

'Oh...'

'Don't feel bad,' said Draco as he leant closer to Harry. 'We have to work on your confidence, as well, it seems. Can't keep a Slytherin who's self-conscience.'

'It's not a bad thing, you know,' said Harry. 'A bit of humility is actually good too.'

Draco pecked him on the cheek and smiled. 'Of course, dear.'

**TBC**


End file.
